


These Things Happen

by crieshavoc



Series: The Smile Jar [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots, So dumb, classic, progeek, roommate shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: Cosima walks in on Rachel changing, sometime during freshman year.
Relationships: Rachel Duncan/Cosima Niehaus
Series: The Smile Jar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	These Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, this was a prompted scene.

“Whoa,” Cosima stops in their doorway, rooted in place.

Rachel whips around, pulling the pajama shirt in her hands up to hide her bare chest from view. Her eyes are wide with alarm as a _deep_ red blush spreads down her neck.

Cosima stares, because _damn_ , but shakes herself quickly and remembers that their door is _open_. The doorknob is sweaty under her hand. “Shit, shit, sorry,” she faces the _closed_ door, breathing rapidly, heart in her throat. She tries to erase the expanse of her roommate’s back from her mind. She tries to forgot the movement of muscle she witnessed as Rachel pulled her shirt up over her head.

“You can turn around,” Rachel tells her, and Cosima would _swear_ the Brit’s voice isn’t usually that _raw_.

She does turn around, laughing awkwardly, leaning back against the solidness of the door, because Cosima’s feeling _liquid_ right now. “Sorry about that, Rach. My – my professor cancelled class last minute. I – there was an email, but I overslept, so I didn’t see it.” She adjusts her glasses just so _both_ her hands aren’t _curling_ against the wood behind her. _Hot roommate problems_. _Damn._

Rachel nods in her clipped, efficient way. “These things happen.” Rachel is still blushing as she collects her clothes and walks into the bathroom to change.


End file.
